User blog:ThunderJimmy/Best PVP Ships: Not one, But Multiple Ships (Currently not finished but can be read still)
Disclaimer The following blog post is nearly the suggestions of the creator of said post and is mainly focused on the best suggested pvp ships. There are no spoilers like my last game theory blog, but be wary there will be debates amongst the wiki about which ships are the best. Thank you for reading, now lets begin. (Final note: This page will be updated later, just read through and if you want me to add any ship to this list, then JUST DO IT!!! Chat a request JUST DO IT!!! Chat a request a request: Tell me which ship i missed, and what should be uploaded or changed, because I don’t have time (1/10 - 1/12) to do so currently Quick Introduction Hello, robloxians, galaxy fans, and people of the internet, welcome to the debate over the best pvp ships to exist on Galaxy. This galaxy blog post will focus primarily on pvp ships. For these entries, there needs to be A. The Ships; B. What makes each of the ships the best; C. The Advantages of the ships and how to get the leg up on another enemy (starbase, planet, enemy faction player ship and so on.); Lastly, D. Potential weaknesses and easy recovery from said weaknesses. Without a further a do, let’s get started with the debate (decide in the comments which ship I included is the best and notify me if I missed anything that was not included) The Best Selected PVP Ships In No Select Order [By the way, if the title didn’t hint you; I will not be saying which ships are the top 3, that is up for you to decide (up for grabs). Cobra Besides its 900/300 health, its a good transport ship that can carry up to 10 more people. Advantages: Small, Fast, can easily take out a slower, if not bigger ship with a fleet and well preparedness. Also, the ship isn’t relatively expensive, so if you plan for the worst, you can vouch back. Weaknesses: As you can guess, low ship Armour (hull) will be a problem especially if you are against larger or smaller ships with shield eating weapons and afterwards hull eating weapons. Great cruiser to use as long as you prepare for any ship that is slower than you and easy to kek. Xenon Besides its good 900/900 health, its less of a transport ship and more of a combat ship. Advantages: It’s small, but also a tanky cruiser, moderately fast people would choose the cobra over this ship because of speed. Like with the suggestion with the cobra, a good fleet with these ships can kek a slower, if not bigger ship than yours (Xenon if in use) Disadvantages: Somewhat slower, has 4 weapons, not many additional spirals and can’t defend itself from some parts of the ship. Slightly more expensive than the Cobra, make your sure plan in case you get keyed yourself. Category:Blog posts